Fox Tail
by Traymac
Summary: For Ayden a red fox life has been simple but this year things change, the annual meeting brings promises of a new beginning but a storm is coming.


Trees in bud, grass turning a vibrant green and the first signs of spring warmed the valley. Ayden a red fox with a beautiful reddish orange coat and big fluffy tail with a white tip, journeying from his beautiful and peaceful valley filled with springs and pools of water and tall grasses. This time of year was the time to travel north to edge of the mountains. In the shadow of those mountains was another deep valley and where every year the foxes meet up to mingle and mate.

After half a day traveling out of his valley and over the rolling hills beyond, he stops by a stream to drink. He looks upon his reflection and is memorized by what he saw, how the sun glimmered over his fur and brought out the red and how the tip of his tail was white as a rabbit. As he sat there starring another fox come out of a bush nearby. Ren a vixen was about the same color as Ayden but didn't have his beautifully bushy tail. She watched him for a while taking note of his color pattern and his tail, she would definitely be looking for him at the meeting place. Ayden finally takes a drink and continues to travel though a forest that lay on the edge a valley.

By morning he arrives and sees a meadow full of foxes, different colors and sizes. He approaches them and starts making friends, making his rounds he ran into the most beautiful female he had ever seen. Fear and longing filled him, after several minutes of just standing still and staring he decided to move on and find some food. After eating he went for a drink, and again he saw his reflection and could not help but to gaze upon it. This time a voice come from behind and scared him, turning he looked upon the beautiful female he was having a hard time talking to. Ren moves closer and tells him that she loves his tail and that she had never seen anything like it. Unable to speak, Ayden opens and closes his mouth and after a while Ren wanders off leaving him alone and frustrated. After mentally kicking himself Ayden moves back to the activities and see Ren with other females grooming.

After the day's activities they gather together on a hill to sing to the setting sun before returning to the community den for rest. The next morning everyone got up and went out for breakfast, and then they broke up into group activities. Ayden joins several other males in a high jump, how high the foxes can jump turn then land. The goal of the high jump was to jump as high as the fox can and midair turn and land with their tail held high. After several males attempt and fail at landing properly, Ayden tries and jumps does a perfect 90 degrees before landing with his beautiful tail held high. His display gets the attention of the whole community. Several approach him and ask him to demonstrate his jump again. Ayden jumps again repeating the same jump, when he lands he is cheered by everyone.

After a while everyone returns to their groups and several foxes follow Ayden asking if he could teach them how to jump beautifully. Ayden moves on to another activity where he was ok but not as good as the high jump. By midday a break was called and several females approach Ayden to cuddle with him, Ayden not paying attention to the female's moves towards Ren who was lying by herself on the edge of the clearing. He slowly approaches Ren and his anxiety starts to kick in, she looked so beautiful laying there with the flowers blanketing her. He stops a short distance from her and just stands there starring at her, she stirs and see him, without saying a word she invites him to lay with her. He slowly approaches and lies beside her, she rolls and takes a hold of his beautiful tail and starts to groom it.

Ayden's nervousness recedes a bit as he lies next to Ren and feeling her body next him; he drifts off to sleep as she is grooming his tail. When he wakes up at first he doesn't recognize the area and then he sees Ren sleeping next him and everything comes back. Laying back down he nuzzles her and tries to go back to sleep but his stomach aches and he gets up to find something to eat. He goes to the nearby stream and quickly catches a fish and after eating it he thought that Ren hasn't eaten so he catches her one and heads back to the edge of the clearing and sees that Ren is stirring, he approaches and puts the fish in front of her. Yawning she stretches and thanks him for the fish and eats it.

They head toward the community as it gathers for its meeting. Sitting together they watch as the elders head towards the head of the group and take up spots on the hill. As everyone quiets down the oldest Taro speaks " I bring to order the 150th meeting , this last year has been a good one and we are delighted to announce that there were very few deaths over this past winter. This year's contest so far brought out a lot of talent and in a few days we will be announcing the winners of the high jump, mouse hunt, swimming, and burrow making."

Everyone cheers and the elder raises a paw to call for silence again. Taro says "But this year we will be choosing a new member of the council, Old White paw passed this last winter leaving his spot open. The Elders have decided to watch the activities and choose a new member to join the Elders." Hushed whispers are heard as the community starts to talk amongst themselves on who would become the next Elder.

Taro said "With that I adjourn this meeting; we will meet up for evening songs then tomorrow the activities continue." With that everyone moves off to find food, Ayden and Ren head towards the stream talking about the news. After eating everyone meets up at the hill and sing a song to the setting sun, then head to the community den to sleep.

That night Ayden had a dream about a storm hitting meeting site, but something darker hit the site at the same time as the storm, a long eerie howl rings out as darkness, captures the sun and plunges the valley into eternal darkness. Waking with a start, Ayden find himself in a crowded den. Slowly and silently he left the den to the hill where they sing songs. Looking to the west he sees thunder clouds building and a storm coming.


End file.
